Retribution
by Kon Gyousano
Summary: Serenity has unlocked the supreme powers of the silver crystal, but in doing so she has awoken an ancient evil. Chaos has returned. Follow along as the senshi fight for their final rights against their most difficult adversary. UM
1. Prelude

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prelude: Rebirth

Thousands of millennia have passed since Galaxia's redemption at Star Zero Sagittarius. An era of peace has descended in correspondence with the rise of Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity's legacy spread far throughout the universe. The long lost moon kingdom has re-arisen with the dawn of Utopia on earth, the entire Milky Way galaxy cast into a state of perfection. The entire universe feels the ramifications of this 'everlasting' peace.

The earth has reached it's paramount, never again to attain such flawlessness.

But despite Eternal Sailor Moon's efforts to destroy Chaos-- there cannot be good without evil.

Neo Queen Serenity has finally fully attained the unlimited powers of Sailor Cosmos and harnessed the ultimate power of the Silver Crystal. But born in tangent with her acquisition of the greatest good force in the universe, the greatest evil force in the universe has also sprung forth from the darkest depths of the blackest nebula.

A deep evil has arisen, bringing with it the promise of battles of epic proportions.

The promise of corruption, death and destruction.

Chaos has been reborn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is some extra stuff to go along with this story:

People Included in this:

Serenity, Chaos, Enydmion, almost if not all the other senshi, maybe cats, maybe minor chars like family/animates/friends ect.

(this is really more so that I don't wimp out and resort to the usual garbage I dish out to get reviews. A sort of mini-contract for myself..)

Warnings: There will be deaths. There will be gore. There will be violence and there will definitely be profanity. M for Mature-for a reason.

Reassurements: There will not be rape. There will not be graphic sex.

AN: Short and sweet. I know. XD Sorry sorry. Not sure if I want chibi-usa in this yet. Wanted to give a shout-out to Meara, her lil MarySue ditty inspired me to write something again. No matter how comical it may on the surface seem…good writing is good writin'. Bleh. Back to the salt mines with me.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Rebirth 

Nothingness

A gaping maw in the endless abyss, not aware of itself.  
The cauldron roared to life, shadows and light spiraling out violently as a light rose from the never-ending depths. As the light alighted and shot into the stars, the most intense shadows churned restlessly beneath it. The writhing mass of shadows gave a lurch as they merged into a tangible form.

Chaos had awoken.

Chaos' instant inclination was to get its bearings, never having been exposed so suddenly as this. The first scattered thoughts it had were of its role in this universe.

Good and evil were such relative terms.

Chaos did not care for the absolute finality of either. Chaos was simply chaos. Confining itself to either would be a prison to chaos, a limitation that chaos was the antithesis of. A cage to it. Much like it's current predicament, its' disorderly harmony trapped within a sentient shell.

A senshi's body.

Clad in the standard senshi fuku, a bodysuit and tiered skirt. Chaos' subconscious recognized the ensemble and instantly coined a new name for this body.

Sailor Chaos. 

Sailor Chaos became aware of its' gender next. She. For senshi were always female. Her tiara jewel glinted obsidian, the brewing chaos within rising as a visible aura around her lithe figure. A fragmented memory of a glowing figure in white, surrounded in undulating blonde tresses unwillingly arose.

Reaching a tentative hand up to touch this form's face, she soon identified herself as having equally long ebony locks. A quick glance down revealed a well-developed and powerful figure. Spiked boots, gold bracelets, and a metallic collar also donned her body.

Sailor Chaos' second priority was to determine what she wanted to do. For much as chaos did not care for absolutes, she did not care for the intentions and rules of fate. Another memory formed of a twinkling shine, an ethereal glitter of power and vitality. That was what she wanted. The bracelet she wore was the trigger, she remembered. A word arose in Sailor Chaos' mind in tangent with the image.

Star Seeds.

Now having the knowledge and purpose she wanted, Sailor Chaos flexed her obsidian wings once and lifted off to obtain such a thing. These star seeds would be hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The towering collage of crystalline spikes stood imperiously against the paint-filled sky of the city. In the heart of this formation, one exceedingly large spire rose above the rest, reflection of light flickering off its sides. Almost like an illusion, the refracted light would twist and skew to follow the crystal formations within the raised obelisks.

Their surface was of an indefinable quality, one moment appearing as translucent as glass and the next as definite as a mirror. With the right light, and the right angle, one could almost see the figures enclosed behind the looming monument.

However, when a blinding light swelled from deep within the heart of the largest turret, gushing outward in an explosion of power and energy; no one noticed how the middle tower shot up another 50 or so meters, the crystals around it shifting in response. No one saw that in the process of moving, one of the outermost and smallest spires had changed its angle so that it now allowed unrestricted entry into the crystal palace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Endymion watched as his wife kneeled in the center of the prayer room, cupping the twinkling lights of the only remaining lunar heirloom between her hands. As time passed, Serenity was frequenting this room more and more often, sometimes missing meals and sleep so that she could further harness the power locked within the small jewel. He knew why she did it; the silver crystal was the source of all the power in Crystal Tokyo, a densely populated and large area. Surrendering his wife's attention for the good of others was not something that Endymion enjoyed, but he understood that to maintain such a utopian society, some sacrifices had to be made.

Sacrifices that at the time, he could not begin to imagine.

He was jolted back to reality as the radiance engulfed Serenity, her pale hair and lithe figure vanishing in the wave of light. As the brightness spiraled outwards, he rushed forwards to catch his silk-clad wife as she began to fall backwards.

But what his hands touched was not a silk gown, but a slick bodysuit, slippery ribbons and soft wings.

As his eyes adjusted to the slowly receding light, he realized why her garb had shifted, and why the crystal had reacted so uncontrollably to her peaceful commands.

He no longer held Neo Queen Serenity, he held Sailor Cosmos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Another short one. Sorry sorry. Just wanted to establish some characters with this one…mainly sailor chaos and cosmos. The real drama will pick up in the next few chapters. Constructive reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
